divinity_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
C.E. Calendar (Earth) 2035: Vacuum propulsion drive invented; the inventor of the drive partially unlocks the nature of gravitons to create an artificial bubble of gravity in the front and back of a structure; the resulting force can assist in propelling a ship forward. 2038: First manned mission to Mars; using the vacuum drive, it takes 84 days to reach the planet. The inventor of the vacuum drive is the third person and first male to walk on the surface. 2041: Stargate technology theorized and designed by creator of vacuum drive. However, astronautical technology is currently too primitive for the idea to come to fruition. 2045: Second manned mission to Mars. Now with optimized technology, it takes fifty days to reach the planet. It would take two years to cross the entire solar system. 2072: Mining operations in asteroid belt begin. 2078: Moon base established. Lunar agricultural experiments began. 2080: The Gravity Assimilator is invented. A team of physicists and engineers unlock the secrets of gravity, and figure out a network of devices that can create artificial gravity for spaceships without employing centrifugal force. The discoveries pave the way for ideas of full scale planet exploration (and eventual colonization), and leads to the Second Renaissance. 2080-2119: The “Second Renaissance”. Mass propulsion, terraforming, and energy technologies are invented. After the many technological advancements of this time, 2085: The inventors of the gravity assimilator expand the borders of gravity manipulation and invent technology to create artificial gravity for entire celestial bodies. 2092: “Bridges”, city-sized structures (which, in fact, have a mechanic population equal to that of a small city) that use vacuum drive technology to launch people from planet to planet, begin construction. At this time, it would take around five months to cross the solar system. 2101: Mars finishes terraforming (to a very basic extent) and subsequently colonized. 2103: Terraforming of Jupiter’s moons begin. 2101-2110: With the terraforming and colonization of both Mars and the Moon, denizens of Earth (which has become very overpopulated) begin mass exoduses to the other planets; traditional groups tend to stick together and migrate to specific locations; this results in large monocultural regions. For example, the newly-built cities and land near and around the Martian Schiaparelli crater is predominantly populated by Arabs. 2101: August 8th: Bridge Armstrong, the first Vacuum Bridge to be fully established, is stationed at the Moon, designed to propel and receive ships heading to and from Mars in a drastically shortened period of time. 2106: The Moon is fully colonized with dome towns and underground farms. Industrial facilities begin to be built. Head engineer of the Gravity Assimilator is elected director of this colony. 2107: Mars’s terraforming reaches completion, with the geography and environment predominantly similar to arid, slightly cold Earth steppes. 2109: October 13th: Bridge Romulus, designed to send and receive ships to and from both Earth and Jupiter, is stationed orbiting Mars. It is much larger than its predecessor, as it connects to two planets. 2115-2120: Jupiter's’ moons complete basic terraforming and begin to be colonized. 2121: Vacuum drive fully optimized. At one twelfth the speed of light, it would take ninety years to get to the nearest star system at maximum efficiency. (If the vacuum drive could be used nonstop, the trip would take closer to fifty years; however, ship capacitor restrictions only allow the drive to be used for short intervals.) 2122: January 9th: Bridge Scarlet, designed to send and receive ships both to and from Mars and Saturn, is established orbiting Jupiter’s moon Ganymede. It allows much easier flight from Mars, which was incredibly unpredictable, location-wise, before the bridge was established. 2129: The Mormons (almost all of whom have stayed on Earth, even throughout the exoduses of the early 22nd century) form together and purchase a massive tract of land on Jupiter’s newly terraformed moon Io. This land is christened New Canaan, and massive underground cities (to escape the cold and radiation from the surface) begin construction. 2130: January 17th: Research station Divinity, the size of a town, is deployed and orbits around the Sun. 2133-2145: Saturn's rings colonized in massive space stations. 2145: May 22nd: Mars secedes from the Earth government, dividing the solar empire. It quickly evolves into a corporatocracy. 2148: A new form of atomic energy power is discovered, through which atoms are scattered and collide, collect, and deconstruct themselves indefinitely in a closed environment. Further testing on Divinity yields promising results. 2150: Researchers on Divinity find out through serendipity that bombarding the Sun with explosive charges of such energy can create massive solar flares. The surface of Mercury is damaged from said flares. 2152: March 11th: All Jupiter’s moons except for Europa unify and secede, allying themselves with Mars. November 1st: An assault on several Martian freighters occur in Earth’s orbit. It is suspected that it was an act of terrorism, and many believe it was caused by Earth citizens, angered by Mar's alliance with the moons of Jupiter and the Earth government's simultaneous loss of said moons. 2154-2162: Venus is colonized in space stations. The atmosphere is too thick and toxic for anyone to live on the ground. 2162: May 19th: A wormhole opens up five light-days from the solar system. Eight days later, it is discovered. July 31st: A fleet of six ships are sent to investigate, on the longest manned spaceflight in history, a voyage estimated at a 400 day round trip. December 23th: Five days ahead of schedule, the six ships successfully reach their destination. December 26th: Construction on Bridge Armstrong begins, with the purpose to modify the Bridge to allow easier access to the Venus colonies. 2164: February 2nd: Having completed their hasty research, the wormhole fleet starts the return journey home. A new fleet begins its journey. April 17th: The modifications on Bridge Armstrong are completed. 2166: January 31st: Bridge Harbinger is completed, and established orbiting Venus. As the surface of Mercury is damaged by solar flare experimentation and is deemed unsafe for colonization, it only sends and receives ships coming to and from Earth. April 20th: Divinity, having grown to the size of New York City, 2170: August 7th: After several more research missions, the wormhole closes, destroying and killing the crew of two of the four ships in the last research fleet sent. However, this last mission provides the last vital information needed to create humanity’s next triumph: a Stargate. 2172: December 6th: Construction of the core pieces of a Stargate, utilizing wormhole technology to send ships to other solar systems, begins. 2177: April 20th: Chief Inventor of the Gravity Assimilator dies peacefully in his sleep, in his private space station orbiting Phobos. 2190: November 21st: The Uranus Bridge, after years of construction delays is established. The Uranus Bridge is built to be able to launch ships to both Neptune and Pluto. December 29th: The several core pieces of the Sol Stargate are sent to an assembly array orbiting Pluto. The remainder of the Stargate is planned to be built there. Half the core pieces are still under construction, and so continue to be built in an assembly array orbiting Mars. Humanity has reached the peak of their spaceflight capability. It takes around fifteen days to travel across the breadth of the entire inhabited system, from Venus to Pluto. 2192: April 3rd: The various planetary powers colonize the dwarf planet Ceres as an international common ground and meeting place for government officials. With the colonization of Ceres, all spherical celestial bodies in the Sol system (other than Mercury) are colonized. 2194: Saturn secedes from the Earth Government and conquers the moons of Uranus. 2195: Research on Divinity is completed; physicists and engineers on the station have researched processes for full optimization of the energy in the solar flares. Because of said experiments, the surface of Mercury has been warmed and damaged beyond recognition. 2199: Researchers across the solar system share their research concerning artificial intelligence. Several prototype computation softwares created during this research have been observed to have rudimentary emotions. Work on an experimental sentient supercomputer begins. 2200: April 30th: The Divinity Harvester (prototype Dyson Sphere-esque power generator) construction begins. It bombards the Sun with atomic energy (the same that was experimented on in the station decades ago) using massive lasers, then harvests the resulting flares’ power with equally massive solar harvesters. The modules and equipment are built on and around the original Divinity, using the original station as a command center. 2201: January 4th: The governments of the solar system meet on Ceres and agree to use Divinity as an international generator. 2206: March 28th: With the generator growing faster than ever before, the governments of all celestial bodies but Saturn officially commission half of all mining operation yields to be used in the construction of Divinity. 2208: August 27th: The inventor of the Vacuum Drive dies on his private island on Ganymede. 2211: The Divinity generator has grown from the original Divinity’s town size to the size of the Mediterranean. The original module can barely be seen through the amalgamation of wires, solar panels, reactors, lasers, and more. January 7th: Phase Two of Stargate construction begins. The research and development of the Stargate is kept highly classified. 2216: August 11th: Divinity astrophysicists note an incredible spike in the potency of the solar flares. 2219: The advanced supercomputer with rudimentary emotions is complete. Named Mr. Turing, it has a human IQ of approximately 105 (A bit below that of an average human), it is able to experience happiness, excitement and anger. The computer used highly advanced drones to watch the comings and goings of ships outside the station it inhabits (the scientists allow this to let the computer to learn about space society). Work on Mr. Turing is kept incredibly highly classified. 2233: Divinity has reached the size of Europe. The many devices used to bombard the Sun with energy are estimated to use around two hundred Hiroshima’s worth of energy per second. 2237: May 21st: Several solar flares erupt without warning (almost all flares are calculated days beforehand) damaging the edges of Divinity and burrowing deep fissures in the surface of Mercury. May 29th: The various government officials of the sovereign states of the solar system amass on Ceres to discuss the future and potential dangers of Divinity. 2239: March 29th: Solar flares damage large section of Divinity, destroying machinery and overloading solar harvesters. Mass repairs are scheduled; the generator is scheduled to come back online in late 2242. September 17th: The leader of a large cult, residing on Jupiter’s moon Io uses the unpredicted solar flares as evidence of a system-ending cataclysm drawing near. He predicts the cataclysm to happen on November 2nd, 2242, four days before repairs on Divinity are scheduled to end. 2240-2242: The populace of the solar system realizes how much humanity relies on Divinity for power. Thankfully, the reserve power created by the generator is enough for decades. 2242: November 2nd: Doomsday, predictably, does not happen. The cult through which the prediction was made, which numbered almost sixty thousand believers, becomes seven thousand almost overnight. November 5th: A day ahead of schedule, Divinity powers on once more. Along with repairs, several upgrades to the generator’s efficiency and power have been installed. December 1st: Bombarded by humiliating publicity on Io, the “prophet” of aforementioned cult predicts a new doomsday: February 20th, 2244. December 19th: A group of intellectuals on Mars, having grown anxious by the cult’s repeated doomsday predictions, begins compiling the Compendium, a history of all human events and cultures. December 28th: The Martian government has the same idea; the Mars Council announces that a global seed vault, large enough to rival the one on Earth, will be built several miles east of the Martian capital of Olympus Mons. It will also include Earth animal DNA. 2243: February 4th: Venus announces its plans to secede, which would leave Earth with no colonies other than the Moon and Neptune. April 7th: Sun flares once again damage Divinity; these flares are so powerful they do damage to many stations orbiting Venus (the entire population of Venus live in stations in geostationary orbit) and some stations orbiting Earth and the Moon. Divinity does not sustain enough damage to warrant deactivation; the damaged modules are simply removed. April 9th: The full scope of the damage caused by the destructive flares becomes apparent; several communities on Venus and Earth believed the destruction to be the coming of Doomsday, and dozens of towns had descended into anarchy. Around four hundred thousand Venus citizens are believed to have died, with almost twice as many wounded. April 18th: A public announcement regarding Divinity is broadcast to all inhabited planets and moons in the system. The incident (which is soon dubbed "the Doomsday Incident") is promises to not happen again. Extensive safety regulations to minimize Divinity's dangers are implemented (or so the public thinks). December 18th: the “Second Doomsday Incident” occurs. Nine hundred thousand Venus denizens and two hundred thousand Earthlings are killed. 2244: January 3rd: The collective system leaders converse on Ceres and publicly announce to the system that the solar atomic disruption caused by Divinity will be minimized. All but a fraction of Divinity (roughly the size of Switzerland) will be decommissioned. January 10th: The scheduled date of Divinity’s major decommission is established: May 15th. January 11th-31st: Riots across the system erupt from the announcement; several humanitarian groups also question the government's’ decision, as multiple solar incidents could occur before the scheduled decommission is reached. January 31st: Riots die down as system governments move Divinity decommission to April 4th; though people are still unhappy, it’s an improvement. February 2nd: Venus announces its plans to diplomatically secede from Earth before June 2244. February 6th: Flares hit Venus once more. Forty million people die. No one lives on the surface of Venus; however, on Earth, hellfire rains upon cities, killing forty million people and injuring four times as many. This time, flares reach as far as Mars, killing sixteen million people living in space stations; in addition to this, mass blackouts hit the service of Mars, which results in the deaths of another seventy million people, as the blackouts shut down numerous key atmospheric regulators. And trigger mass rioting February 10th: In the chaos after the new bout of flares, the system governments meet on Ceres for the last time. Hurriedly gathered astrophysicist research indicates that within weeks, flare incidents will happen within days instead of months, and soon after, will be only hours apart. Further research indicates that the flares' destructive radius can soon reach as far as Saturn. February 10th-February 18th: While the people on Ceres work valiantly to find a solution, millions dies as anarchy and violence erupts across the system, when citizens learn about the inevitable threat of the flares. Cities burn and stations orbiting planets erupt into minor civil wars. February 12th: This marks the day when almost all system economic powers plummet. From this day onward, trade and business across the worlds all but dry up. February 15th: Zion, the largest Mormon city on Io (built mostly in underground rings and powered by nuclear reactors, like almost all Io settlements) experiences two nuclear reactor breaches caused by insurgents. The destruction kills ninety percent of Zion and causes major radiation damage to the nearby cities of Argus and New Beacon. Though such incidents are common in the now anarchical solar system, the incredibly high casualty number (over one hundred and ten million people) caused even more panic as news of the casualty spreads. February 19th: The system governments reach an agreement. All studies point to the Sun shooting more and more powerful flares more and more frequently. There is only one solution: evacuate. 2244-1 AE It is unknown how long the Sol citizens were in the wormhole created by the faulty Stargate; all that is known is, though it only felt like a few days for the inhabitants of the ships inside the wormhole, enough time passed for the now unstable sun to expand into a red giant (billions of years before it was supposed to) and ignited Sol into a pseudo-supernova, pushing planets and stars out of their natural places in space. Then, millions of years later, Sol collapsed into a black hole, pulling several stars into a decaying orbit with the entity that was once Sol. Eventually (after swallowing up several star systems, no doubt) the black hole re-expanded into a sort of nebula; however, this nebula was much smaller (and so denser), with a cluster of star remnants in the center. The ships from Sol breached the wormhole and come out in this new and terrifying area of space, and the nebula had pulled nine systems into its orbit (one white star, one red star, four yellow stars, and several protostars). 1: The first fleet departs the wormhole. Being the most advanced of the ships with the most powerful technology, the fleet jumps out at the farthest reachable gravity well from the Sun (now the Divinity), at a white star they name, in simplicity, White Star. after sending out surveying probes to determine the most habitable planet in the system, they reach and begin to terraform and colonize the star’s second planet, which they name “Crown”. They believe themselves to be humanity’s only survivors.